


Ryan keeps a promise to Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [203]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan keeps a promise to Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**follows the wedding weekend and their week in Sonoma. takes place at Citadel Grenadines.**

Maybe it's corny. Ah, well -- Ryan has certainly been accused of such before, when it comes to Sam. There are worse fates. 

The tropical light of the Grenadines streams through the water and diffuses almost magically, giving the shallows and reef an ethereal feel as they snorkel through. Ryan wouldn't dare push Sam on the scuba diving, not when he knows James Cameron will be doing that job for him soon enough. But he figured that snorkeling should be harmless and fun enough. So far, it seems he was right.

The colours are incredible down here. The fish, the coral, everywhere Sam looks there's something more to see. Like the huge stingray that glides past them, causing Sam to grab Ryan's shoulder and point just in case his lover didn't already see it.

Ryan's eyes widen and he ducks under the surface, staring up at the enigmatic smile on the underside of the ray. Then he grins around his snorkel at Sam, his eyes sparkling behind his goggles, and he has to paddle up to suck in more air before diving in again.

Sam grins back, laughing to himself and shaking his head. He can see everything just fine from up here.

Keeping a tight seal around his snorkel this time, Ryan smiles at his lover again. He's going to get Sam down here, just a few feet, and just once -- once when it matters. Checking to make sure his lover's attention is elsewhere for the moment, he darts away and quickly pulls a small bag from the light swimpack on his back. The gaudy resin 'treasure chest' ornament is of course meant to adorn an aquarium's graveled floor, not a _real_ coral reef, but Sam already knows Ryan's a bit of a dork. All right, more than a bit. And Ryan's gift fits so perfectly inside, nestled among the brightly painted pearls and jewels and golden ducats. 

He pops to the surface to tread water about ten feet away from Sam, excitedly calls for his lover, and then dives back down to the same spot.

Tearing his attention away from a school of clown fish, Sam turns to see Ryan motioning to something on the ocean floor, right at the edge of the coral. He swims closer, slightly hesitant, hoping he'll be able to see whatever it is from the surface.

After waiting for long moments, Ryan rolls his eyes and pushes back to the surface to spit out his mouthpiece. "Come on, please?" he asks, moving to link his fingers with Sam's. "I'll rescue you, I promise. I just really want you to come look."

"Can't I see whatever it is from up here?" Sam asks, although he already knows, just looking at Ryan, just hearing that note in his voice, that he's going to give in. 

Ryan looks down. The water is gorgeously clear as well as shallow, but... "No," he says. And maybe he's giving Sam just a bit of the tried-and-true puppydog look now. Grown man that he is, he should probably be ashamed of himself.

He isn't.

_Fuck._ "Okay," Sam says, blowing out a breath before adjusting his mask and snorkel. He gives Ryan's hand a squeeze, nodding for his lover to lead the way.

His grin flashes wide, and Ryan quickly fits his mouthpiece back into place before diving under. The reef is a gorgeous array of colors, fish darting gracefully away at their approach, and the treasure chest isn't that hard to spot. But he points it out anyway, just to be sure.

Sam's expecting some incredible fish or another ray or eel or something like that. But instead there's a small plastic treasure chest sitting on the floor of the ocean. He gives Ryan a look, forgetting for the moment that he's _under_ water and when his lover gestures again, he kicks deeper and scoops it up from the sand, snatching a silver bracelet from the water before it can tumble down and pushing quickly back to the surface. 

Ryan splashes up right next to him, pulling his gear and goggles off entirely. He feels like his heartbeat is thundering loud enough for the entire island to hear it, and he watches Sam for a reaction.

"...so fucking weird," Sam murmurs, showing Ryan the chest and trying to figure out who would put something like that down there, especially since the bracelet he's holding sure as hell doesn't match. But then he looks at his lover and there's something about his expression. "Did you do this?"

Biting his bottom lip, Ryan gives him a shy smile. "You said I should give you something you could wear all the time, instead of your wedding ring," he says quietly. Kicking to keep himself afloat, he reaches out and briefly touches the silver bracelet. "I chose this one because I love the design of the waves, and we both love the beach, so..."

"I'd forgotten," Sam murmurs, stunned, staring at the bracelet. "It's beautiful." He holds it out to Ryan. "Put it on me?" he asks, offering his wrist. 

Thrilled that Sam seems to like it, Ryan takes the slender silver cuff and carefully fits it around his lover's wrist, then traces a fingertip over the engraved ocean pattern. "Thank you," he whispers, slipping his arms around Sam and leaning in for a kiss.

"For what? I'm one who just got the present," Sam says, kissing Ryan, still completely floored. 

"Yeah. But you're wearing it for me," Ryan tells him with a smile. "I'm the happiest man on Earth."

"Second," Sam murmurs, eyes sparkling. "Do I get to keep the chest?" 

Ryan snickers. "Absolutely. You can have all the cheap aquarium ornaments you want, love. Because I am just determined to keep you happy like that."

Sam grins, kissing Ryan again. "Ready to go in?"

"Yes." Ryan loops the straps of both snorkle and goggles over his hand and takes the treasure chest from Sam so that his lover won't have to bother with it, then strikes out for the shallows.

Sam keeps a close eye on the cuff as he swims for the shore. It would be one thing to have it come off in a pool but in the ocean out here, he'd never find it and he's not ever going to take a chance of losing it. Rising to his feet near the beach, he shakes himself off, grinning at Ryan as he untangles snorkel and mask. "You put it in there so you could get me under, didn't you?" 

Snickering, Ryan shrugs once and tosses Sam an oversized towel. He actually hadn't thought of that at all, but hey -- people like to believe what they think up themselves, right? "Just wanted it to be memorable," he murmurs.

"It definitely was," Sam says, quickly drying off before he grabs Ryan's wrist and pulls him in close, kissing him thoroughly while a few people around them watch. Luckily they don't have to care. Don't have to worry here.

Ryan moans into Sam's mouth and loops his arms around his lover's neck. _God, yes_. This is precisely what he's been dying to do, but it was kind of awkward while treading water and juggling gear. He tangles his fingers in Sam's wet hair, and tries not to laugh at the unfamiliar scratch of the beard Sam's been growing out.

"Ticklish?" Sam asks, amused, rubbing his cheek against Ryan's on purpose.

Laughing, Ryan reflexively jerks away, though he doesn't loose his hold. "Um. Apparently," he answers, just a tiny bit sheepish.

Which gives Sam one hell of an idea. "Get on the lounger," he orders. "On all fours, facing away from me."

Ryan's breath catches, like he can _feel_ tension suddenly in the air. "Yes, Sir," he says softly, and does as he's told, taking time only to spread his towel on the lounger first. Just in case.

Sam kneels behind Ryan, grateful for the over-sized beach furniture. He spreads Ryan's cheeks with his hands, inspecting him, the sight of his boy's tattoo making his cock jerk violently as always. Leans in and flicks his tongue over his opening, tasting remnants of lube and salt and ocean.

It's completely not what Ryan was expecting, and he nearly jumps in shock at the touch of tongue instead of fingers. And he groans suddenly as it hits him just how much trouble he's in for.

Sam chuckles at the groan and licks into Ryan's hole this time, fucking his tongue in and out a few times.

Ryan whimpers, torn already. He wants to move back on the ecstasy that is Sam's tongue, and then beg for even more. But at the same time his protective instinct drives him to get away from the cruel abrasion of his lover's beard.

But Sam's not going to leave the decision up to Ryan. He wraps his hands around the front of his boy's thighs, pulling him back to meet him as he shoves his face between his cheeks, tongue fucking his hole more deeply.

This time Ryan breaks the peaceful seaside stillness with an anguished shout. He wraps his fingers around the lounger's sides, clinging tightly. The rhythmic thrusts of Sam's tongue feels so damn fucking good, and his cock struggles to respond. But Sam's beard is much longer now than any facial scruff Ryan's used to, the hair nearly as coarse as a scrub brush for potatoes. (Which, come to think of it, is a kitchen utensil Ryan is surprised Sam has never thought to use on him before.)

Sam grins against Ryan's hole, tightening his grip on his thighs as he fucks his tongue in even harder, nose pressed deep into his crack, breath barely taken between thrusts.

With a soft keening whimper, Ryan shuts his eyes and tries to focus on the pleasure. "Sir. Sir. Sir," he whispers with each breath. "Please, Sir, may I touch myself?"

Sam shakes his head, lifting it for a second. "No." Diving back in to lick even deeper, the sight of his boy's reddened skin spurring him on.

Ryan cries out and ducks his head, the muscles of his body strung as taut as burdened fishing line. He knows he could come if permitted to jack himself off. But if orgasm is not to be had, then he's pretty sure he can _keep_ from coming as long as Sam continues the combination of wicked sensations that he's currently got going on. But, whichever, there's no way Ryan can manage any of it silent. He whimpers and gasps, and whispers an occasional, "Sir," just to acknowledge that he knows exactly whom it is who holds total dominion over him. The only man in the world Ryan would permit to break him down this way.

His beard soaking wet, his tongue aching, Sam finally draws back, spreading Ryan's cheeks with his thumbs and opening him up for inspection, his cock jerking sharply at the sight of his abraded skin, the usually pale lines between the black of his tattoo a nice bright red. 

With a groan, Ryan drops his head forward to press heavily against the lounger. "Sir," he whispers, letting a few tears squeeze out to be soaked up by the towel. "Thank you, Sir. This boy hopes that he pleases you."

"He does," Sam says, lining up and pushing slowly, so fucking slowly, inside. 

Ryan sucks in a breath, his heart hammering against his ribs in his excitement. Sam's going to fuck him? Now? _Yes_. "Oh god yes, thank you Sir," he murmurs. And even though it hurts, a pain wholly different to what he experienced just moments ago, Ryan's tears now are of relief as he bears down and tries to make Sam's penetration smoother.

When he's all the way in, Sam rocks his hips lightly, making room for himself in Ryan's body, then pulls out and pushes in again, one smooth deep thrust, a low groan spilling from his lips.

Moaning, Ryan smiles as Sam bottoms out inside him. "Oh, god, thank you, Sir!" he says, just loud enough to make sure their audience - if they have one, he really can't be certain right now - can hear it. "You feel so good inside me, Sir. So fucking good."

"Good enough for you to come like this?" Sam murmurs, savouring every thrust, every sheathing of his cock inside that incredible tight heat. 

Ryan does a quick mental system review, and his body flashes nothing but green lights at him in return; he's pretty damn sure he's not even going to need a touch this time. "Yes, Sir," he answers, rocking with Sam's motions now. "Please, Sir, please let your boy come for you!"

Sam nods. "Do it. Come for me," he orders, pulling out to the tip and thrusting right back in, bottoming out again and again.

His whole focus turns inward, on the way that Sam's cock glides in and out, claiming him so completely from the inside. Ryan shuts his eyes and he can _see_ his sir, and that does it -- he cries out, shivering and quaking around his lover, his grip on the lounger tightening and tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Fuck. Sam's grip on Ryan's hips tightens and he steels himself against the clench of his boy's muscles, waiting until the last of the aftershocks has passed before he starts thrusting again.

"Oh my god," Ryan moans the words under his breath, his strength all but drained from him. He floats somewhere dizzily near, aware of nothing now but the two of them. "Sam," he whispers. "Sir."

"God, I'm gonna fill you," Sam murmurs, running his hands over Ryan's ass as he plunges in at a different angle, his balls drawing up tighter and tighter.

"Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir, please," Ryan whispers, wanting just that, like Sam's seed is something he's got a unique right to; his and his alone. A sign of his claim on his lover. "Please, Sir, come inside your boy."

Those words go straight to Sam's cock and he shoves in once, twice and again before coming, hard and hot and thick. Filling his boy as promised. Marking him. 

Ryan sobs out a breath, relieved. And so gratified. "Thank you, Sir," he says on a soft moan. His arms are shaking with the effort of holding himself up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, boy," Sam says with a smile, easing out slowly, a soft curse spilling from his lips at how good it still feels. He collapses to the one side of the over-sized lounger and pulls Ryan down into his arms. "My good boy."

If Ryan didn't already have tears going, those last few words would definitely start him up. He clings to his sir, still shivering despite the tropical heat, and he lets Sam's embrace soothe him the way no one else's can.

"You okay out here?" Sam whispers, tugging a towel over them and tucking it in around Ryan. "We can go back to our room if you want."

"Is it all right with you if we stay here but don't move for a little while?" Ryan asks, because if Sam is restless and needs to get up, then Ryan definitely wants to go inside and climb into bed. But short of that he really can't see wanting to move, ever.

"Totally all right," Sam says, kissing Ryan softly. They've got a nice spot of shade, a gorgeous view, a soft breeze blowing and each other. That does it for him. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Mmm." Need anything? What could Ryan possibly ever need, more than what he's already got right here? He smiles against Sam's chest and lets himself drift.


End file.
